How to Kidnap the Pirate King
by onoho
Summary: "LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU?" They yelled in desperation as they scattered around trying to search for their captain, but to no avail. They thought that maybe he just got a little lost from exploring the island.But,by now, he should've at least heard their voices echoing across the forest. "Hey, can you hear them calling your name, Strawhat?" She smirked with bad intention. ".. guys…"
1. Kidnapped

" **LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU!?"** They yelled in desperation as they scattered around trying to search for their captain, but to no avail. They thought that maybe he just got a little lost from exploring the ,by now, he should've at least heard their voices echoing across the forest.

" **Where the hell are you?"** Usopp screamed as he cursed under his breath.

" **Luffy! This isn't a game!"** Nami screamed as she ran around frantically just like the others.

" **LUFFY!"**

" **Hey, can you hear them calling your name, Strawhat?"** She smirked with bad intention.

 **"…"**

" **Oh Come on now, this is getting boring, at least chat with me." She whined,"Ahhh, whatever. Bye."**

" **.. guys…"** He struggled and tried his hardest to escape the shackles on the wall but he was drained instead, **".Ugh.. Seastone."** After minutes of shaking and trying to squeeze out of the chains, he fell limp and released a sigh of disappointment. **"…Agh! I'm supposed to be stronger than this..!"**

 **MEANWHILE ON THE SUNNY...**

The mood of the situation was not the brightest, Luffy has been missing for several hours and there is no trace of him at all. Silence fell heavy on the Strawhats and they couldn't bear it.

 **"...What should we do now..?"** Usopp asked breaking the painful silence with his head bowed down. And then suddenly,

 **"I'm going."** Zoro said as he stood up from his sleeping spot, holding his swords.

 **"No, you can't Zoro. Not right now at least."** Nami said as she faced the swordsman, **"It's 10 pm, you know? You will get lost and never find your way back."**

 **"I agree with Nami, I think it is the smartest choice for now."** Robin said as was handed warm tea from Sanji.

 **"You are so admirable! Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are always right!"** Sanji swooned over Robin and Nami like they were celebrities and circled them with love hearts embedded into his eyes.

 **"Shut up Swirly, you are so damn annoying."** Zoro hissed as he sat down on the grass with his eyes shut.

 **"How about you shut YOUR mouth Mr. Moss!"**

 **"You trying to pick a fight with me?!" Zoro argued back as they were head to head and was ready to fight to the death.**

 ***PWAOH***

 **"You guys really need to stop this meaningless feud! You know that this is not the time to** **go at eachother's necks!"** Nami screamed as she plunged her fists into their skulls and made a bright red bump on the top of their heads. **"*sigh* Let's stop this for now and go to sleep, we will deal with this in the morning, so everyone wake up early tommorow!"**

 **"Okay."**

 **Hey yo ya dank dudes~**

 **Hope you liked my 1** **st** **chapter, I will be updating this every Friday (hopefully).**

 **You can leave me a comment and I'll gladly respond to them in the bottom of the chapters!**

 **I don't know anything about the beta readers so if any of you can inform me on what it is, I would appreciate it very much!**

 **That's all for now folks! Bye.**


	2. The Beginning

**Here we are again, I noticed that in the last chapter there was things that I didn't like and unfortunatly I couldn't edit the chapter to fix minor mistakes. I was pretty sad but, whatever. New chapter, new beginning! Now, enough of this crap, let's get started.**

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning**

 ***YAWN*** Nami came out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes and looked upon the island that took her captain away from her. "I hope you are okay Luffy." She kept on staring at the island and started thinking about how this situation all came to be.

 **-** _ **FLASHBACK**_ **-**

"Hey guys! I see an island!" Usopp yelled in an excited tone.

"Really?! Woohoo!" Luffy exclaimed in joy as the thought of a new adventure began to consume him. "Hey Sanji! Prepare a pirate lunchbox!"

"Yeah yeah." Sanji replied in a monotone yet happy tone.

Chopper came out of his room to see what the ruckus was about and smiled widely as he saw the island covered with high trees and plants. "Woah! What a green island! I wonder how many ingredients there are that I can collect."

"SUPEEER! What a cool lookin' island!" Franky yelled as he did his usual pose. Franky's loud scream woke Zoro up and also started to look at the island, as did Robin with a smile on her face.

As Nami stared at the island, she had a strange gut feeling that something was going to happen but, brushed it off as her drinking her smoothie too fast and causing her stomach to feel strange.

"Hey Nami! What's the name of the island?"Luffy asked.

"Let me check," _*opens map*_ "Huh? That's strange?"

"What is it Nami-san?" Brook questioned.

"The map doesn't say anything about the name." Nami replied confused.

"Well, whatever! We're here!" Luffy said as he brushed away his and his crew's worries.

 **-AT THE SHORE OF THE ISLAND-**

It was a sandy beach with palm trees swaying gently with the sweet melody of the singing blue birds, with a clear blue sky.

"Well! I'm gonna go explore a little bit!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped off the Sunny and ran towards the deep forest of trees.

"Wait Lu-! Uuugh, Zoro, can you and Brook go follow Luffy? Brook, please don't let Zoro get lost." Nami exhaled as she lowered her head in frustration.

"I WONT GET LOST, anyway,let's go Brook."

"Okay!" Brook replied as he walked beside Zoro **.**

"Be back before dawn!"

"'Kay."

Chopper started to pack up his bags, "I'm going to go into the forest too to look for some ingredients! I'll not go in too deep!" Chopper stated in a happy tone as he jumped off the Sunny as well.

"Okay, be careful Chopper!"

"I will!"

"Well, I guess I'll just work on my map since I have time."Nami smiled as she headed towards her room.

"I'll make some refreshing orange juice for you Nami-swan~!" Sanji swooned as he walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you Sanji!"

"No problem Nami-swaan~~"

Robin smirked as she continued to read her book on Marine history, and Franky clanked down the ship for maintenence.

"Woah! These are some high trees! I'm gonna go take a looksee up top," _*stretches arms up to the tree tops*_ "Woahh!" Luffy sat in awe as he gazed upon the bright sun on top of the trees. "Uh Woah! I'm falling!" As he fell, he fortunatly caught himself on a branch and landed on the ground."That was close Shishishishi! Wait," *looks around* "Where am I?"

"Is that Monkey D. Luffy?!"

"Marines! Oh shoot!" Luffy said in slight surprise.

"Shoot him!" The other marine shouted.

 _ ***GUNSHOT***_

"Y'know that won't work on m-! AAAOWCH!" Luffy screamed in pain as the bullet penetrated his shoulder.

"Aaaughh,s-seastone..?" Luffy stuttered as he fell to his knees and touched his shoulder to stop the blood flowing out.

"Enhanced seastone!" The marine bragged.

 **"We just caught Strawhat! Quick! put the handcuffs on him!"**

"I won't let you do that!" Luffy said breathing heavily but couldn't get up, he was numb **.** "What now?"

"Haha! I guess you are feeling numb right? In a few moments, you are gonna pass out."

"He's not as strong as I thought! He's pretty weak! Hahahahaha!" The marines laughed hysterically.

"Ugh.." Luffy grunted and fell to the ground.

"Dammit.. I let my guard down."

...

"Hey, was that Luffy's scream?"

 **Hope ya liked that chapter, it came out kinda late but I was workin on my excessive amount of homework and other random excuses that you can come up with.**

 **I'm planning to write a much longer chapter for the next one.**

 **Because nobody likes cliffhangers!**

 **Oh yeah, and I hope ya know that you can contact me and I would appreciate if you can point out some grammer mistakes or something. That would be awesome!**

 **That's it for now! New chapter comin' pretty soon! (since it's friday).**

 **Have a g8 day m8! Bye!**


	3. A Blue Leaf

Heyo~ I'm back! blah blah blah yay here's the 3rd chapter of "How to Kidnap the Pirate King"

Enjoy~

* * *

 _"Hey, was that Luffy's scream?"_

"I think so, it sure sounded like Luffy-san." Brook replied with a worried tone. "I think we should check it out Zoro-san."

"hmm." Zoro ran towards the sound, leaving Brook behind, "Wait! Zoro-san- oh he's gone." Brook sighed in disbelief. "I guess I will have to find Zoro-san and Luffy-san now."

The sound of dragging across a concrete floor, drip, drop, drip. Sewer?

Luffy opened his eye slightly to observe his surroundings.

"Uh, I think he's awake Vice Admiral Carnak."

"Put him back to sleep boys," Carnak walked over to Luffy and knelt down. "I don't want to risk any chances with this lunitic." Carnak stared at Luffy with her menacing grin, looking into him with her snake like eyes.

Luffy stuttered, "Wh-what are you going to do to me..?!" He tried to yell but only a whisper came out.

"Oh, no need to get ahead of yourself, we have ALL day y'know? You'll see for yourself when we get there Monkey. D. Luffy. LuLuLu! Come on you useless marines! I said take him out didn't I?!" She yelled at the two marines standing there holding Luffy's chains.

"B-But you were talking with hi-"

"NO EXCUSES." Carnak raged and smacked them upside the head with her silver cane. "Get to work!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't call me ma'am! It makes me feel older than I really am! Call me lady!" Carnak screamed.

"Yes m'lady!" They heading towards Luffy with the butt of the gun pointed at his head.

"Wai-!"

 ***POUND***

* * *

"Zoro-san! Zoro-san~! *sigh* I can't find him anywhere, I wonder where he is." Brook signed as he bowed his head in defeat, "The sun is setting."

As Brook was in shambles, the little reindeer hummed as he headed back to the Sunny, he saw Sunny's head and ran towards it. "Hey guys! I'm back~!"

"Oh, welcome back Chopper!" Nami smiled slightly as she watched the little reindeer climb upon the deck. "Did you find anything useful here?"

"Yeah! I found 'something' I guess." Chopper dug through his little backpack and held out a ocean blue leaf with a pair of tweezers, "I can't hold it, it makes me feel weak for some reason."

"Let me see Docter-san." Robin walked over, knelt down to his level and tried to hold the leaf, but instead immediatly dropped it as Robin fell backwards. "Aagh."

"Are you okay Robin?" Nami and Chopper asked in surprise at the same time. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you hurt Robin-chan! Chopper help her! What are you doing?" Sanji immediatly came in once Robin hit the grass. "I'm fine Cook-san." Robin repeated, "Oh thank god, what happened though?"

"It looks like it might be somehow related to the sea," Robin got onto her feet again and kept explaining," It felt as if I were to touch seawater. Let me look it up, it might take a while so please keep that leaf in check docter-san." Robin smiled. "Sure!" Chopper replied and put the leaf back in his mini-backpack and headed towards his room.

"Food will be ready in a 30 minutes!" Sanji yelled out. "Wait, speaking of food. Where's the goddamn captain?" Sanji wondered. "Hey wait Chopper!" Chopper stopped in his tracks and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Did you see Luffy anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"It's night Chopper, and it's dinner!"

"Oh that's right!" Chopper exclaimed in realization as he stared at the night sky. "I wonder where he is. I hope he's safe." Chopper started to fret for his captain.

"Oh he's probably fine~" Usopp reassured the docter with a hand wave across his face, "He's a pretty tough nut to crack, he won't be defeated that easily."

"Yeah,But still..."

Chopper was worrying so much that he didn't notice a skeleton next to him.

"AAAAAH! Brook don't you dare do that to me again!" Chopper yelled.

"..."

"Huh? What's wrong Brook?" Nami furrowed her eyebrows as she got that bad feeling in her stomach again. "Where's Zoro? Where's Luffy?" She asked worriedly, waiting for the musician's responce.

"I couldn't find them, I'm sorry Nami-san." Brook apologized as he bowed his head once more.


End file.
